Dr. Brief
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = WST 3338926 K. |Occupation = President of Capsule Corporation Scientist |Allegiance = Brief family Capsule Corporation Z Fighters |FamConnect = Panchy (wife) Tights (daughter)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Bulma (daughter) Vegeta (son-in-law) Trunks (grandson) Future Trunks (grandson, alternate timeline) Bulla (granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Scratch (pet) }} Dr. Brief (ブリーフ博士, Burīfu Hakase) is an elderly, brilliant, and eccentric scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, the father of Tights and Bulma, and the grandfather of Trunks and Bulla. Dr. Brief is also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Appearance ]] Dr. Brief is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughter, but is bluish-gray instead of turquoise. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette, and wears a pair of large, (usually) rectangular glasses. Personality Dr. Brief is easy-going and friendly. He rarely leaves his home, even if it means almost certain death, as when in the Majin Buu Saga he and his wife, Panchy, refuse to leave their pets even after Capsule Corporation has been specifically targeted for destruction. This is probably due to the fact that they know they can always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. Dr. Brief's amicability allows him to deal with his son-in-law's antics and rage without much surprise or fear, though he has cautioned Vegeta against overtaxing his body in enhanced gravity on at least one occasion. He also has no problem providing technology for Trunks and Vegeta to train in enhanced g-forces, gladly developing technology for whatever purposes his family find. Dr. Brief's ability to take extraordinary events in stride, such as the threat of Cell and Vegeta's angry and threatening demeanor, as well as his ability to create faster-than-light speed engines in a matter of days, may simply be due to his immense intelligence, with his almost superhuman brain power allowing him to adapt to these stressful situations with little wear and tear on his sanity. However, it may just be that his constant smoking helps him cope with the many extraordinary events in his life. Like his daughter, Bulma, he possesses a great technical intellect, being able to fix or operate on virtually anything. He can often be found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets. His favorite pet is a small black cat named Scratch (or Tama, in Japanese), which is usually perched on his shoulder. In the early Dragon Ball series, Dr. Brief was depicted as a little bit of a pervert, even going so far as to stash dirty magazines inside random capsules, much to his daughter's chagrin. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, it is revealed that neither he nor his wife were aware that he was the richest man in the world, a fact they discover only after overhearing Chi-Chi point it out to an oblivious Mr. Satan. His ignorance of his absurd wealth can be attributed to his love of his lifestyle, which revolves mostly around his various experiments and other engineering projects, tending to his expansive menagerie of common and exotic pets, and general puttering about his home. Biography Background Dr. Brief graduated from West City College's Department of Science and Engineering, where his major was physical science. He completed his doctorate through the department's graduate program. He later established Capsule Corporation after inventing the revolutionary technology of the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. Jaco The Galactic Patrolman In Age 739, Dr. Brief and his family visit Tights on Omori's Island, where he reveals that he knew of Omori for his reputable work in space-time research. Dragon Ball His role in Dragon Ball is very minimal, but in Dragon Ball Z, he receives ample appearances. In Dragon Ball, Bulma introduces Goku to her father, who at first confuses the young Saiyan for Bulma's boyfriend, frustrating her. He then repairs the scooter of the police officer who had shown up. Dr. Brief is later shown with his wife Panchy during the King Piccolo saga, where both of them refuse to evacuate West City despite its threatened destruction by Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga In Dragon Ball Z, he modifies and improves the Nameless Namek's spaceship in order to help Krillin and Gohan gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who fell at the hands of Nappa. He also makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled after Kami's ship and the Attack Ball from Goku's arrival on Earth. After Frieza's defeat, Vegeta demands that Dr. Brief make him a Gravity Room that can produce 300 times the Earth's normal gravity in order to help him surpass Goku in strength. Cell Saga A few years later, in the Android conflict, he and Bulma restore Android 16, who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell before the Cell Games. Majin Buu Saga Dr. and Mrs. Brief appear briefly during the Majin Buu crisis, when they once again refuse to leave West City despite the threat. He and Panchy are later killed, along with the rest of Earth's population, when Super Buu executes his Human Extinction Attack. Alternate timeline In the alternate timeline, it is revealed by Future Bulma that he had passed away sometime before Age 780. However, it is unknown what his cause of death was; he could have been killed when the Androids destroyed West City or died from natural causes. Future Trunks briefly alludes to Future Dr. Brief when privately thanking his grandfather for his watch while locating the point where Goku would land and guiding the Z Fighters to it.Dragon Ball Z episode 121, "Welcome Back Goku" Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Dr. Brief attends Bulma's birthday party with Panchy. Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Film appearances ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Dr. Brief is seen at Capsule Corporation celebrating Bulma's birthday party. He has a humorous interaction with an unaware Mr. Satan who, believing the scientist to be a caterer, ends up asking the genius inventor for a refill. After learning from Ox-King and Chi-Chi that he is Bulma's father and the richest man in the world, Mr. Satan apologizes and offers to amend the situation, countering the carefree Doctor's request for a simple cola with a promise to fetch a whole case of it. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Dr. Brief briefly reunites with his colleague Jaco inside Capsule Corporation. They spend some time relaxing outside near a pond that houses the Capsule Corp president's goldfish until being informed, along with Bulma, that Frieza has been revived and is heading to Earth for revenge. While leaving with Jaco, Bulma accidentally—but humorously—knocks her father into the pond. Power In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Dr. Brief's power level is 12. In spite of his average power level, Dr. Brief is among the most intelligent humans in existence, able to engineer the Dynocaps Capsule technology, keep up with the sophistication behind Dr. Gero's androids, and run a multi-billion zeni corporation. He is also most certainly from where Bulma got her superhuman intellect, as well as his grandson's talent and interest in science and engineering. He appears to have some knowledge of Saiyan biology, having built the gravity chambers (to the specificities of Saiyan physiology) that both Goku and Vegeta utilized in their training. Given his extraordinary intellect, it would be reasonable to assume he has since amassed a good deal of knowledge regarding the Saiyans, as many of them are among his closest friends and relatives. Techniques Dr. Brief possesses a tremendous intellect and is, by all accounts, a technical genius. He is shown to be able to design, invent, fix, alter or manipulate, and engineer almost anything, from everyday gizmos and gadgets to androids, gravity chambers, and spaceships. He shares many of these characteristics with Bulma, who often aids him in his inventions, and to a certain extent with his grandson, Trunks, whose intelligence and responsibility allow him to succeed his grandfather as Capsule Corp's president in Dragon Ball GT. Specific Techniques & Inventions *'Hero's Pose' - In one of the endings of Dragon Ball Super, Dr. Briefs performs Jaco's signature Fighting Pose alongside his wife and eldest daughter, Tights. *'Capsules' - Dr. Brief's revolutionary invention that lead to the establishment of the Capsule Corporation. They allow people to store various objects without regard to shape, size, or weight, including weapons, vehicles, and even houses. **'Capsule House' - A type of house specially designed to be stored inside a capsule that can cost at least half a million Zeni. **'Capsule Corporation spaceship' - A spaceship originally developed by Dr. Briefs for Goku from pieces he had salvaged from the remains of the Attack Ball that originally brought Goku to Earth. Using knowledge he had recently obtained from helping Bulma repair the Nameless Namek's spaceship and what remained of Goku's Attack Ball, Dr. Briefs was able to create a spaceship capable of reaching Namek in six days time (outclassing any Earth-originated spaceship at that time) and durable enough to endure all the abuse taken during Goku's gravity training inside the spaceship. Though the original ship was later destroyed along with Planet Namek, Dr. Briefs managed to replicate the technology very quickly allowing his company to produce at least two more models of nearly identical design. ***'Gravity Machine' - Originally created by Dr. Brief for Goku to allow him to train during his six day journey to Planet Namek. The original machine was capable of simulating 100 times the Earth's gravity, allowing Goku to reach a power level of 180,000 via the 2x Kaio-ken (surpassing even the mighty Captain Ginyu). This machine was later destroyed along with the Capsule Corporation spaceship when Namek exploded. During the Trunks Saga, Dr. Briefs created an improved model at the insistence of his future son-in-law, Vegeta, in order to train to become Super Saiyan in preparation for the coming Android conflict. It was capable of simulating 500 times Earth's gravity. **'Golden Capsules' - A highly experimental capsule created by Dr. Brief in The Legacy of Goku II that can transport the user to the World Map if used in a city or wasteland. Dr. Brief ends up dropping 25 of these capsules while conducting atmospheric experiments and asks the Z Fighters to find them, allowing them to keep one if they manage to find all of them. Video games *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Voice actors *Japanese: Jōji Yanami (most media), Ryōichi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no ‘F’) *Ocean Group dub: Paul Dobson (DBZ Saiyan and Frieza sagas), Scott McNeil (DBZ Cell and Majin Buu sagas, DBZ Kai TBC) *FUNimation dub: Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z), Mark Stoddard (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Portuguese dub (Brazil): Eleu Salvador *Latin American Spanish dub: José Luis Sastañeda (DB; DBZ episodes 240, 245-246; Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug), Cesar Soto (DB episode 65), Ricardo Hill (DBZ, Dragon Ball Super), Abel Rocha (Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), Humberto Vélez (DBZ Kai) *Croatian dub: Sven Jakir *Hebrew dub: Efron Atkin Trivia *Like everyone in his family, Dr. Brief's name is a pun on undergarments (briefs). *Mr. Brief's title of "doctor" (Japanese, 博士、''hakase'') refers to someone who has earned a research doctorate, like a Ph.D. He is thereby distinguished from a medical doctor (医師、''ishi'') or a professor (教授、''kyōji''), or from someone with a purely honorific title. Because his alma mater is a science and engineering program, he may alternatively possess either a Sc.D. (Doctor of Science) or Eng.D. (Doctor of Engineering) degree.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%8D%9A%E5%A3%AB#Japanese *Like his wife, Dr. Brief's appearance from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z does not change. *Unlike his wife who remains youthful, Dr. Brief retains an elderly, aged appearance throughout the series. Even in Dragon Ball, he is never shown with anything other than gray hair. According to his birthdate, he is about fifty at the time of his debut, and at least seventy at the time of his last appearance.http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/v-jump-december-2013-akira-toriyama/ *Unlike most characters that first appeared in Dragon Ball, his role is larger in Dragon Ball Z. Examples include remaking the spacepod Goku was in, and fixing up Android 16. *His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#brief '']Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Gallery References pt-br:Dr. Brief Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Fathers Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:DBS Characters